


para sempre

by giula (giucorreias)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Época da Guerra
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giucorreias/pseuds/giula
Summary: Era trágico que alguns momentos não pudessem durar para sempre.





	para sempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarah_Hardt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Hardt/gifts).



> Essa fic é o presente de aniversário (atrasado) da Sarah.

**I.**   
  
  


Sirius abriu os olhos apenas para perceber que não estava em seu quarto. Estranhamente, no entanto, reconhecia a mancha no teto, as cortinas bem-cuidadas e o sofá pequeno e ligeiramente desconfortável em que estava deitado. Ele sabia, no fundo da mente, onde estava, mas não conseguia trazer a lembrança do lugar para o lado consciente de sua mente: sentia-se grogue e pesado, além de dolorido.

— Padfoot! — E de repente havia uma mão em sua testa, uma em seu pulso e um rosto preocupado em seu campo de visão. Esse, ele não levou muito tempo para reconhecer. — Graças a Merlin você acordou!

— Moony? — Ele tentou se levantar, mas Remus o impediu.

— Fica deitado, sim? Você precisa descansar.

— O que… houve? — perguntou. Ainda parecia haver uma barreira em sua mente, impedindo-o de registrar muito bem o que estava acontecendo.

— Meus feitiços não estavam funcionando… você não acordava! — Remus passou a mão pelos cabelos, e elas pareciam tremer. Sirius franziu o cenho, ainda sem entender muita coisa. Suspirou, então, aceitando que provavelmente não conseguiria nada dali. Remus lançou-lhe um olhar ambíguo, antes de completar — vou te trazer alguma coisa para beber.

E saiu murmurando sobre não ter ingredientes o suficiente para fazer uma poção decente.

Finalmente sozinho, Sirius se sentou. Um olhar em volta e percebeu que aquela era a sala bem-arrumada de Remus; um olhar para si mesmo e percebeu que não estava bem. Havia uma queimadura em seu braço e suas roupas estavam sujas de sangue. Além disso, ele sentia dor em lugares que sequer sabia que existiam.

Sua mente começava a clarear.

Ele se lembrava, agora, de ter sido escolhido — junto de Remus — para ir em uma missão. A Ordem recebera algumas informações sobre uma movimentação anormal de comensais da morte, e eles tinham sido mandados para investigar o motivo. Sirius, é claro, se afobara, fazendo com que fossem descobertos. A lembrança de seu erro estúpido (e do olhar que Remus lhe lançara por causa dele) o fez encolher os ombros, e o que vinha depois daí era um borrão de luzes e meio obscuro. Ele não conseguia tirar sentido das imagens que passavam por sua mente, não até acordar naquele sofá.

— Eu disse para ficar deitado! — Remus voltou com uma xícara na mão e o empurrou de volta para a antiga posição. Sirius percebeu que as mãos de seu amigo ainda tremiam quando ele colocou a xícara na mesinha de centro.

— Moony…? — E Remus olhou para ele, os olhos cheios de coisas não ditas. Coisas que Sirius só podia imaginar quais eram (e esperava estar certo sobre algumas e errado sobre outras). Não houve resposta além de um feitiço de cura lançado em sua queimadura.

Sirius ouviu um suspiro aliviado enquanto a queimadura sumia, e depois outro feitiço de cura sendo lançado em sua direção. Pouco a pouco, a dor que sentia sumia e ele voltava ao normal. Quando não havia mais nada para ser curado, a xícara de chá foi colocada em suas mãos.

— Moony? — tentou de novo. Era a terceira vez que Remus se recusava a respondê-lo, e Sirius já estava ficando sem paciência. Era surpreendente, na verdade, que ele ainda não tivesse pegado o amigo pelos ombros e o sacudido até conseguir uma resposta. Talvez ele já o tivesse feito, se fosse qualquer outra situação. — Você quer fazer o favor de me responder? — pediu diante do silêncio e, quando Remus saiu para a cozinha (sem responder, e muito provavelmente para não ter que fazê-lo), Sirius foi atrás.

— Eu não te disse para ficar no sofá? — Havia um tom estressado na voz dele, que foi até a pia e começou a lavar a louça manualmente, em vez de usar um feitiço para limpar tudo.

— Eu teria ficado se você tivesse me respondido. — Sirius encostou no batente da porta, de braços cruzados, e encarou as costas de Remus. Ele parecia cansado, muito mais cansado do que jamais o vira, mesmo depois das piores noites de lua cheia. Sirius se perguntou se o motivo era somente a missão fracassada.

— Tecnicamente, você não fez nenhuma pergunta. — Remus não virou para encará-lo, e Sirius bufou pela resposta (Moony adorava tecnicamentes) e pelo fato de que teria que conversar com as costas dele.

— O que aconteceu?

— Você não seguiu o plano. Fomos descobertos.

— Isso eu sei.

— Então por que perguntou?

Sirius bufou de novo. E mais uma vez quando o silêncio permaneceu. Sem paciência para lidar com o gelo de Remus — que ele sequer sabia o motivo, já que não era a primeira vez que ele fazia besteira em uma missão e Remus, apesar de já ter ficado estressado com ele antes, nunca agira _tão estranho_ —, foi até ele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. Sobressaltado, Remus deixou o copo que segurava cair no chão.

— Qual é o _problema_? — Sirius resmungou enquanto usava a varinha para restaurar o copo quebrado. — Você tem agido estranho desde que eu acordei, e não diga que é porque eu ferrei com a nossa missão porque eu já ferrei com várias missões antes e você nunca agiu assim.

Remus tomou o copo da mão de Sirius e colocou-o em cima da pia com um pouco de força demais. Ele fez menção em voltar a lavar a louça em silêncio, mas Sirius o impediu, segurando ambas as mãos.

— Você pode fazer o favor de me soltar?

— Se você fizer o favor de me responder. — Foi a vez de Remus bufar.

— Não tem o que dizer além do que eu já disse. Falhamos na missão, você ficou ferido, eu te trouxe pra cá.

— Por que pra cá?

— Mais perto. — Remus deu de ombros e conseguiu se desvencilhar.

Sirius não desistiu. Seguiu Remus até a sala, e depois até o quarto dele, e de volta para a sala, quando voltou. Remus ajeitava algumas coisas, colocava outras no lugar e absolutamente evitava olhar em sua direção. Sirius fez questão de colocar um sorriso no rosto, para fingir que estava se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

— Até quando você planeja ficar me seguindo?

— Você realmente não vai me contar o que aconteceu? — rebateu. — Eu me recuso a ficar sabendo dos detalhes que eu não lembro por meio do relatório que você vai fazer para Dumbledore. — Cruzou os braços.

Remus suspirou.

— Ok. ‘Tá certo. — E Sirius sorriu porque sabia que tinha ganhado, embora não conseguisse entender exatamente o porquê de Remus parecer tão derrotado.  
  
  


**II.**   
  
  


— Que merda, Padfoot! — Remus pescou a varinha no bolso da capa e lançou um feitiço na direção do comensal que vinha correndo, mas não conseguiu atingi-lo. Seu coração batia forte e suas mãos suavam. Estavam em desvantagem, já que eram cinco comensais contra dois, e ele não conseguiu se impedir de pensar que aquela podia ser sua última batalha. — Você não podia ser mais silencioso? Mais sutil?

Sirius não respondeu, e Remus sentiu-se ficar com raiva. Raiva essa que foi direcionada a um dos comensais, que recebeu um feitiço bem lançado no meio do peito e caiu para trás com um estrondo. Se tivessem muita sorte, estaria morto. Se tivessem mesmo que só um pouquinho dela, o cara não levantaria pelo menos até eles terem ido embora.

— Um a menos — murmurou, e lançou um olhar para Sirius que travava uma luta equilibrada contra dois deles. Remus não conseguiu se impedir de sorrir. Padfoot era de longe, de perto e de qualquer direção, um ótimo duelista.

De onde estava, Remus viu os comensais restantes saírem do lugar onde tinham ficado esperando, provavelmente acreditando que três deles dariam conta de matar dois jovens bruxos recém-saídos de Hogwarts, e vindo em sua direção. Ele se preparou para duelar, mesmo sabendo que nunca fora tão bom em duelos quanto o resto dos marotos. Sempre preferira a parte mais intelectual da magia, a de pensar para resolver enigmas.

Desviou de um feitiço lançado em sua direção e lançou um de volta: de repente o céu era uma mistura de lampejos verdes e vermelhos sendo trocados quase silenciosamente. Remus derrubou um dos atacantes, e logo o número estava equilibrado: dois comensais contra dois membros da ordem.

Foi então que deu tudo errado.

Em um momento ele estava duelando contra o comensal, trocando feitiços mortais. No outro, estava no chão com o corpo sangrento de Padfoot por cima do seu. Sua sorte foi ser capaz de pensar rápido (e ser bom) o suficiente para aparatar os dois dali para o seu apartamento, mais ou menos inteiros, deixando o que tinham que fazer para trás.  
  


Ele chegou em seu apartamento com o corpo pesado de Sirius nos braços, e as próprias roupas cheias do sangue dele. Pelo que entendera da situação, Sirius se jogara em cima dele para protegê-lo de um feitiço — o que fora estúpido, porque mesmo que Remus estivesse fora da luta, Sirius seria capaz de duelar contra os comensais restantes e tentar descobrir o que eles estavam fazendo ali pelo que deixariam para trás.

Remus, por outro lado, não tinha certeza de que seria capaz de fazê-lo, principalmente porque ficaria preocupado demais com Sirius para conseguir duelar.

Ele colocou o corpo ainda inerte de Padfoot no sofá. Tirou os cabelos dele de cima do rosto e só quando pegou a varinha percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Muito. Sirius estava pálido — assustadoramente pálido — e Remus não fazia a menor ideia de qual feitiço o atingira. Podia ser um feitiço mortal, ou um feitiço que feria internamente, ou simplesmente um feitiço que fazia o alvo desmaiar.

Sua mente percorreu todos os feitiços de cura que ele conhecia, mas suas mãos tremiam tanto que ele não conseguia apontar a ponta da varinha para Sirius. Ele tentou obrigá-las a ficar paradas, mas não obteve sucesso. Sem paciência para a própria fraqueza, decidiu que lançaria o feitiço mesmo assim.

Murmurou o primeiro feitiço, mas não obteve sucesso. Passou para o segundo e o terceiro, e ainda assim nada parecia funcionar. A cada tentativa ele sentia a força desaparecer dos próprios braços e o coração afundar no peito. Um pensamento assustador assumiu a sua mente e ele se viu deitando a cabeça no peito de Sirius, só para ter certeza de que seu coração ainda estava batendo.

Estava. E o barulho ritmado diminuiu a tremedeira da sua mão o suficiente para que ele achasse que conseguiria lançar um feitiço.

— Enervate! — murmurou, mas, mais uma vez, nada aconteceu. Com um suspiro, ele se levantou e saiu para a cozinha, para colocar um pouco de água no fogo. Talvez uma xícara de chá lhe acalmasse os nervos o suficiente para, pelo menos, acertar alguma coisa.

Ele tinha certeza, porém, que a sensação do corpo pesado de Sirius em seus braços, o cheiro de sangue e a imagem de seu rosto pálido o assombrariam por muitas noites por vir.

A chaleira apitou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos sombrios, e ele buscou um sachê de chá em um dos armários. Depois de colocá-lo em uma xícara, voltou para a sala, só para checar se estava tudo bem.

Sirius estava acordando.  
  
  


**III.**   
  
  


Remus lançou um olhar para a parede, como se, por algum motivo, ela estivesse muito interessante. Ele sentia que, ao contar a história, alguma coisa saíra da sua boca, alguma coisa que fizera Sirius olhar para ele diferente. Porque ele estava, agora encarando-o, com alguma coisa nos olhos que Remus não sabia como lidar.

— Eu estava com tanto medo de você não acordar — disse, seus olhos ainda desviados. — Eu me imaginei tendo que dar a notícia a Prongs de que eu te deixara morrer. — _Eu me imaginei tendo que viver com isso. Sem você._ — Eu… nunca me senti tão impotente na vida.

E lá estava ele dizendo o que não queria dizer, sabia-se lá o motivo. Talvez porque já tivesse tanta coisa entalada na garganta — tanta coisa escondida — que sentia que ia explodir se escondesse mais alguma coisa. Remus passou a mão pelo rosto, e finalmente decidiu encarar Sirius.

Ao contrário do que esperava — um sorriso maroto e presunçoso, uma piadinha sobre a cena para deixar o ar mais leve —, Sirius ainda o encarava com aquele olhar estranho. De repente — e ele ainda levou um tempo para registrar o que acontecera — os braços de Sirius o envolveram em um abraço e o puxaram para si.  
  


— Eu não sei o que faria se fosse eu no seu lugar — Sirius murmurou depois de alguns minutos, abraçando-o ainda mais forte. Havia, em sua mente, a imagem de Remus pálido, seu corpo jogado no chão, atingido por algum feitiço. Sirius sabia que ficaria desesperado demais para continuar lutando, e que sequer seria capaz de tirá-los de lá com vida.

Sabia bem demais que era um melhor cavaleiro de armadura que alguém que trabalhava sob pressão.

— Padfoot? — Remus perguntou quando uma de suas mãos abandonou as costas do _amigo_ para tocar seu rosto. Ele passou um dedo pelas cicatrizes, sentindo-as, e não resistiu a beijá-las. Sirius nunca estivera tão perto de Remus antes, e aquela proximidade tão rara fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, os sentimentos que ele tentava esconder borbulharem para a superfície.

Logo a sua boca passou das cicatrizes para os lábios dele, e Sirius se surpreendeu em não encontrar resistência. Remus tinha os lábios mais doces que ele já provara — e ele já provara muitos. Não passou muito tempo comparando, porém. Aproveitaria cada segundo daquele beijo como se fosse o último, porque Remus cairia em seus sensos a qualquer momento, bem sabia, e os interromperia.

(Sirius só não imaginava que os pensamentos de Remus espelhavam os seus. E que ambos desejavam que aquele momento durasse para sempre)


End file.
